L'éléphant de Carter
by Belphegor
Summary: Parfois, il faut des années pour faire mûrir une amitié; et parfois, il suffit d'une simple conversation au milieu de la nuit.


**Note de l'auteur**: Salut, la compagnie ! Cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment, et vu que pour l'instant on peut compter les fanfics en français sur _Papa Schultz _sur les doigts de la main, je me suis dit "autant l'écrire en français, ça fera un cinquième doigt". Et même si ça fait une bonne dizaine d'années que je n'ai pas écrit (et terminé) une histoire directement dans ma langue maternelle, j'espère que vous passerez quand même un bon moment !

_To the English-speaking readers: I might translate this story one of these days – if I can get my rusty translating skills to work again. In the meantime, have fun ! It's why I wrote this story in the first place :o)_

Mille mercis à Linorea qui a lu, corrigé et approuvé :o]

_Disclaimer: Qu'est-ce qui m'appartient là-dedans ? L'insomnie de Newkirk, le rhume de LeBeau et l'éléphant de Carter. À part ça, que dalle._

* * *

**L'éléphant de Carter**

"_La seule amitié qui vaille est celle qui naît sans raison._"

—**Arthur Van Schendel**

_Décembre 1942_

Il faisait nuit, et pour la première fois depuis deux bonnes semaines, tous les occupants de la Baraque 2 dormaient à poings fermés.

Les bruits de bottes des gardes en patrouille à l'extérieur se mêlaient aux ronflements, grognements et sifflements divers et variés à l'intérieur – inévitables quand une quinzaine d'hommes partagent une même pièce – et au tintement de la pluie sur le toit en tôle, assourdi par la neige qui tombait en même temps.

Le caporal Peter Newkirk était prisonnier depuis plus de deux ans, et comme ses camarades d'infortune, il avait fini par s'habituer aux bruits d'ambiance. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il était bel et bien réveillé, il passa un moment à se demander pourquoi, passant en revue les bruits devenus familiers avec le temps, et finit par conclure que la meilleure chose à faire était de se rendormir.

Après tout, une nuit entière de sommeil était devenue un luxe depuis que le colonel Hogan avait pris les rênes du stalag et développé leur petite opération jusqu'à en faire une base de résistance à grande échelle; même s'il ne regrettait pas une seule seconde du temps passé à agrandir et aménager les tunnels, à franchir les clôtures en douce et à revenir au camp alors que son instinct le poussait à courir sans s'arrêter (quitte à franchir la Manche à la nage), et à s'esquinter les yeux à coudre des costumes civils pour des gars qui avaient la chance de pouvoir repartir en Angleterre alors que lui avait juré de ne jamais s'évader … Tout ça, c'était pour la bonne cause, et même si Newkirk avait tendance à considérer cette expression avec un certain degré de cynisme, il n'avait qu'une parole. Et puis, s'il n'y avait qu'une "bonne cause", c'était tout de même bien celle pour laquelle ils se battaient tous, y compris lui.

Bizarrement, tous les petits bruits qu'il avait à peine remarqué quelques minutes auparavant semblaient bien plus forts à présent, et Newkirk se retourna sur sa couchette, agacé de ne pouvoir se rendormir pour profiter de sa nuit.

Pour passer le temps, à défaut de compter les moutons, il se mit à écouter les sons autour de lui pour tenter d'en deviner la source. Pour la plupart, c'était facile: les "rrrrââr" énergiques suivis de "gnnngn" venaient de la couchette de Saunders; Davies, tout maigrichon qu'il était (à peine plus grand que LeBeau) était une symphonie à lui tout seul; sur la droite, Kinch sifflait légèrement sur chaque expiration; au fond de la pièce, Floyd avait toujours la manie de claquer la langue en dormant; LeBeau, sur la couchette d'en face, était complètement silencieux à part quelques souffles nasillards dus à un rhume tenace …

… Et le nouveau marmonnait doucement dans la couchette du bas.

Newkirk leva les yeux au ciel – ou plutôt vers le mur derrière lui, vu sa position. _Ils m'ont collé un type qui parle en dormant. Manquait plus que ça_.

Déterminé à se rendormir coûte que coûte, il rabattit sa couverture sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux. Bien entendu, la couverture faisait un piètre rempart contre les bruits ambiants, et Newkirk courait toujours après le sommeil lorsqu'un marmonnement se fit plus distinct.

"Non … Oh non, pas ça …"

Newkirk rouvrit les yeux et s'immobilisa. Des cauchemars, ils en avaient tous eu, surtout dans les premiers jours, quand les souvenirs étaient encore frais. Ils n'en parlaient pas forcément, mais si quelqu'un en manifestait le besoin, il était de mise d'écouter. C'était une de ces règles écrites nulle part et dont on ne parlait jamais, mais que tout le monde – y compris Newkirk – prenait à cœur.

Il s'accrocha au bord du lit et observa la couchette du dessous. La lumière des projecteurs et la réverbération de la neige, filtrant au travers des volets, lui permettaient de discerner les sourcils froncés et le visage crispé d'Andrew Carter. _M'est avis qu'il ne doit pas faire de beaux rêves_.

Réprimant un soupir résigné, Newkirk entreprit de descendre de sa couchette en faisant le moins de bruit possible, tout en essayant de ne pas entortiller sa chemise de nuit autour de ses jambes.

Il aimait bien Carter. C'était déjà bizarre en soi vu que l'Américain n'était là que depuis quelques jours et que Newkirk se méfiait systématiquement des nouveaux venus; mais en plus, ce type avec ses grands pieds, ses grandes oreilles et son air de débarquer par accident chaque fois qu'il entrait quelque part aurait dû lui taper sur les nerfs dès son arrivée. Au lieu de ça, Newkirk se prenait à plaisanter avec lui, à l'asticoter comme il avait pris l'habitude avec LeBeau, et Carter répondait avec une bonne humeur qui semblait insubmersible – et qui donnait l'impression que le sens du mot "sarcasme" lui passait souvent allègrement au-dessus de la tête.

Le sergent Andrew Carter était rêveur, gaffeur, distrait, optimiste; bref, Newkirk étant Newkirk, il aurait dû faire comme Floyd et l'éviter comme la peste (ou au moins le plumer au poker sans état d'âme). Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de constamment revenir discuter et plaisanter avec lui. Vu que c'était le même genre de petite voix exaspérante qui l'avait poussé à discuter et plaisanter avec LeBeau quand le petit Français était arrivé au stalag, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça.

À son grand soulagement, personne ne bougea un cil quand il eut terminé sa descente. Pas besoin de réveiller toute la baraque.

"Carter !" chuchota-t-il, mettant une main hésitante sur l'épaule de l'Américain tendu comme une arbalète. "Je sais pas ce que tu marmonnes, mais ça n'a pas l'air joyeux. Tu veux pas changer de disque ?"

Pas de réponse. Ou plutôt si; un "Mhmmm …" plaintif, plus aigu que d'habitude. Newkirk resserra sa prise et le secoua légèrement.

"Carter, si tu ne te réveilles pas, je réveille le Colonel et je dis que c'est de ta faute. Et on se prendra une engueulade. C'est ça que tu veux, dis ?"

Apparemment le message eut moins de mal à passer cette fois. Le visage de Carter se décontracta un peu, et il ouvrit à moitié les yeux, l'air complètement perdu. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas.

"Que – de quoi ? Il est où, l'éléphant ?"

Newkirk ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur la figure. _Il est pas vrai, ce type_.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu rêvais, mais t'avais pas l'air de t'amuser, alors je t'ai réveillé. Et tu me dis que je me suis embêté à descendre du plumard en plein hiver pour un éléphant !" Il s'aperçut qu'il avait parlé un peu fort, et baissa la voix. "Non mais j'te jure."

Carter baissa le nez. "Désolé. Je voulais pas te réveiller."

"C'est rien, va. De toute façon je ne dormais pas vraiment." Newkirk se massa la nuque – le manque de sommeil et la fatigue accumulés avaient laissé une raideur tenace – et regarda autour de lui. Puis il grimpa sur la couchette de Carter et s'assit, le dos contre le montant. "Bon, alors. C'était quoi, cette histoire d'éléphant ?"

Malgré la pénombre, il distinguait parfaitement le regard interloqué que lui lança Carter.

"Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?"

"Écoute, les cauchemars, ici, c'est pas ce qui manque. Y en a qui passent leurs premières nuits au stalag à hurler – je te dis pas le mal de gorge, sans parler de ceux qui sont crevés et qui veulent pioncer, mais qui peuvent pas." Il évita soigneusement de préciser dans quelle catégorie il s'était retrouvé à _son_ arrivée. "J'en connais qui rêvent qu'ils se crashent avec leur avion … D'autres qui survivent alors que tous leurs copains sont morts … Et puis d'autres qui restent coincés dans un tunnel qui s'est effondré et qui passent la moitié de la nuit à discuter le bout de gras avec une marmotte … Alors, un éléphant …"

Carter regarda fixement Newkirk, qui s'aperçut qu'il n'avait aucune idée comment l'Américain avait atterri au Stalag 5 avant de se retrouver au 13. Il faillit se mordre la lèvre, pensant qu'il aurait sans doute pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, avant de se reprendre et de retrouver un visage impassible.

"Tu dormiras mieux après. Crois-moi. Balance juste ce qui t'empêche de dormir et tu vas voir que ça ira beaucoup mieux. Pour toi comme pour moi, d'ailleurs."

Le regard de Carter n'avait pas dévié d'un pouce mais il était manifestement plus détendu, et l'ombre de son sourire habituel refit son apparition.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?"

La question eut pour effet de pousser Newkirk dans ses retranchements, et il lui lança un regard noir. "Là, maintenant ? Toi." Il se reprit, et demanda plus bas, "Alors ?"

Carter haussa les sourcils.

"Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?"

"Non, je te fais marcher depuis cinq minutes. Évidemment que je veux savoir ! Qu'est-ce qui te faisait marmonner comme ça ?"

"Rien. C'est idiot." Carter ramena ses genoux contre lui, et continua d'une voix distraite, "On se baladait, avec mon frère, et c'était beau – la campagne à perte de vue, le ciel tout clair, tout ça. Et puis, tout d'un coup, des soldats en noir débarquent, et il me dit de courir, alors je cours. Et puis je cours encore. Même si je n'avance pas des masses, en fait, parce qu'il y a un truc que je ne vois pas qui retient mes jambes. Et je cours comme ça jusqu'à la maison.

"Sauf qu'en fait, j'en n'ai plus, de maison, parce que les soldats sont arrivés avant moi. Il y en a un avec un chapeau et une moustache énorme, et il siffle, et là il y a un éléphant qui arrive – je l'ai vraiment pas vu venir, celui-là, et pourtant il fait au moins dix étages – et qui marche sur ma maison, et celle des voisins, et qui continue jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien. Tout le monde est mort. Et les soldats, ça les fait rire, et celui avec le chapeau et la moustache se tourne vers moi et me dit un truc …"

"Il te dit quoi ?" demanda Newkirk, remué malgré lui par le reste de frayeur dans la voix de Carter et l'horreur résiduelle dans ses yeux. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'un peu plus sérieux qu'il n'y paraissait, mais pas à ça.

Carter haussa les épaules. "Je sais pas. Il parlait, mais j'ai rien compris. Et là tu m'as réveillé."

Newkirk chercha ses mots pendant une bonne minute. Lui qui d'ordinaire avait pourtant la langue bien pendue ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

"Pourquoi un éléphant, Carter ?" murmura une voix dont le rhume faisait encore plus ressortir l'accent étranger. Enfin, français. Des étrangers, ils en étaient tous ici, à part les gardes.

Carter pencha la tête hors du lit, et Newkirk se retourna. Du haut de sa couchette, LeBeau les observait avec intérêt, les yeux brillant un peu plus que d'habitude dans la pénombre. Il avait l'air tout à fait réveillé, et Newkirk se demanda depuis combien de temps il écoutait la conversation.

"Alors, LeBeau, on écoute aux portes, maintenant ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton goguenard – tout de même un peu soulagé de trouver enfin quoi dire. LeBeau sortit un mouchoir d'on ne sait où et éternua dedans en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible, puis fixa Newkirk.

"Tu vois une porte, toi ?" rétorqua-t-il, pince sans rire. "Pas moyen de dormir avec ce rhume. Désolé, Carter."

"Y a pas de mal," répondit Carter, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il fixa ses orteils – enfin, la bosse sous la couverture où devaient être ses pieds – et lança un regard incertain à Newkirk, puis à LeBeau. "Dites, le coup de l'éléphant, vous n'allez pas le raconter aux autres, hein ? Déjà que Davies ne m'aime pas et que Floyd se moque de moi, pas la peine d'en rajouter …"

Newkirk ouvrit la bouche, et la referma, estomaqué. LeBeau ouvrit grand les yeux.

"Ben quoi, c'est vrai, non ?"

Newkirk échangea un regard avec LeBeau, qui à son grand soulagement avait l'air aussi abasourdi que lui l'était.

"Andrew," finit-il par articuler, "je te l'accorde, Davies est un poil borné et quand il s'y met Floyd peut se montrer …"

"… Un peu con sur les bords," termina LeBeau, qui s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture et se mit à descendre de son lit avec précaution.

Newkirk opina du chef et poursuivit, "Mais il faudrait être le dernier des abrutis pour rigoler d'un truc pareil."

Il avait chuchoté pour éviter de réveiller les autres, mais avait pris soin de bien détacher les syllabes et d'appuyer son propos avec un regard qu'il espérait convaincant.

Carter le fixait avec des yeux où la curiosité et une lueur d'optimisme avaient retrouvé leur place habituelle; puis son regard glissa vers LeBeau, qui frissonnait discrètement malgré l'écharpe autour de son cou et la couverture sur ses épaules.

Newkirk leva les yeux au ciel. Se tenir en chaussettes sur un plancher froid en plein mois de décembre n'était déjà pas très intelligent, mais avec un rhume, ça devenait carrément idiot –

"Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques, Louis ?"

– Mais allez convaincre cette tête de mule de Français.

LeBeau haussa les épaules. "J'entendais rien de là-haut. Et si tu te poussais un peu, au lieu de prendre toute la place, je pourrais m'asseoir."

"Toute la place ? Il est gonflé, lui ! "

Au moins, à trois sur la même couchette, il faisait nettement moins froid. L'espace s'en trouvait aussi nettement réduit, et Newkirk n'osait pas trop remuer de peur de se cogner la tête sur sa propre couchette, de donner un coup de pied à Carter en face ou un coup d'épaule à LeBeau assis à sa gauche.

Le Français s'était installé le plus naturellement du monde, et il fixait à présent Carter du regard perçant que Newkirk lui connaissait bien.

"Pourquoi un éléphant, alors, Carter ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, le regard sérieux mais le début d'un sourire creusant une fossette du côté droit.

Carter réfléchit, et finit par lui rendre son presque-sourire.

"J'en sais rien, en fait. J'ai jamais vu d'éléphant en vrai."

"T'as rien loupé," fit Newkirk, qui lui avait brièvement travaillé dans un cirque et qui gardait des éléphants un souvenir mitigé. "Crois-moi, ces machins-là, c'est jamais content. Sale caractère, un éléphant."

"C'est vrai ?"

"Oh, oui. Presque autant que Floyd."

Cela les fit sourire tous les trois. Floyd n'était pas un mauvais gars à la base, mais une fois qu'il avait arrêté son opinion sur quelqu'un, impossible de le faire changer d'avis – et il considérait Carter comme un farfelu sans beaucoup de cervelle tout juste bon à ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux en enfilant son pantalon le matin. Ça, Newkirk savait que Carter s'en doutait sans toutefois avoir l'imprudence de vérifier directement auprès du principal intéressé, ce qui le confortait dans sa supposition que l'Américain était sans doute un farfelu, mais plus dégourdi qu'il n'en avait l'air.

"Le truc, c'est que …" Carter hésita encore, et Newkirk se garda bien de l'interrompre. "Je sais que c'est idiot, ce genre de trouille. C'est pas comme si les Boches ou les Japonais allaient débarquer à Muncie demain et massacrer tout le monde, encore moins avec un éléphant …"

Newkirk évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de LeBeau. Londres, sa ville natale, avait été bombardée pendant des mois, chaque nuit; pendant des mois il avait vécu dans la terreur de recevoir une lettre officielle lui annonçant que sa sœur Mavis – la seule famille qui lui restât – avait été tuée. Sans parler des amis restés au pays. Quant à Louis, les Allemands avaient investi son pays, et depuis plus de deux ans disposaient comme ils l'entendaient de sa population et de ses richesses. Lui ne recevrait sans doute jamais de lettre si un de ses correspondants venait à disparaître.

Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Carter, lui ou LeBeau aurait sans doute répondu plus que vertement. Mais Newkirk comme LeBeau commençait à connaître l'Américain, et les deux le laissèrent continuer sur sa lancée.

"… Mais … J'ai des copains qui avaient des copains à Pearl Harbor. Et au Stalag 5, Morris et Wright ont perdu quasiment toute leur famille quand Hitler a bombardé Londres et Manchester. Et puis … Mes grands-parents ont connu ça, des gens qui viennent chez vous, et tout d'un coup c'est plus chez vous, et vous devez faire vos valises et partir sans discuter …" Carter changea légèrement de position, visiblement mal à l'aise, et Newkirk se demanda ce que cette phrase bizarre pouvait bien cacher. Un coup d'œil à LeBeau confirma qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée non plus. "Alors je ne sais pas d'où vient l'éléphant, mais je sais que si jamais les Nazis arrivent à mettre le pied chez nous … Enfin, je préfère pas trop y penser." Il frémit. "Mais des fois, j'y pense. Et je me dis que je ferais n'importe quoi pour empêcher ça."

Carter avait eu beau chuchoter, quand il se tut le silence parut écrasant. Même les ronflements de Saunders et Davies semblaient avoir diminué de volume.

Newkirk médita sa réponse pendant un petit moment, tandis que LeBeau dévisageait Carter comme s'il venait de découvrir une facette entière du sergent qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnée auparavant. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Et puis il s'autorisa un petit sourire. "Tu sais quoi, Sergent ? T'as une veine de pendu."

Carter ouvrit des yeux ronds. "Comment ça ?"

"D'être tombé ici. Tu vas voir qu'entre toi, le colonel, LeBeau, Kinch, moi et les autres, on va leur en faire baver des ronds de chapeaux, aux Schleus."

"Et si un éléphant se pointe," fit LeBeau avec un de ces larges sourires dont il avait le secret, "Kinch nous le fera savoir à l'avance, le colonel inventera un plan pas possible pour s'en débarrasser, Newkirk lui fera les poches et moi j'en ferai un ragoût. Tiens, je me demande de quel vin ça s'accompagne, la viande d'éléphant …"

"Fais pas attention à LeBeau," dit Newkirk, ravi de se retrouver en territoire familier. "Tu vas voir qu'il va essayer de te faire avaler n'importe quoi sous prétexte que c'est une recette française. En plus, il est fichu de te refiler son rhume."

LeBeau le fusilla du regard, et les yeux de Carter pétillèrent. "Si on a droit tous les soirs à ce qu'on a mangé tout à l'heure," dit-il gaiement, "ça ne m'embête pas d'attraper un rhume. C'était vraiment délicieux – j'avais jamais mangé un truc pareil."

"Merci, Carter," fit LeBeau, reconnaissant, avant de se retourner vers Newkirk, qui l'attendait au tournant avec un sourire narquois. "Tu vois, au moins Andrew apprécie la bonne cuisine. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui."

Newkirk ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avec une pique bien sentie, mais aucune n'aurait fait le poids contre ce que Carter ajouta d'un air un peu rêveur et absolument innocent.

"Je crois que ç'aurait été encore meilleur avec un peu de ketchup."

L'expression de LeBeau valait son pesant de cacahuètes. Tout juste si sa mâchoire ne vint pas heurter directement le matelas.

Newkirk se mit à rire silencieusement; et comme le Français frissonnait encore un peu, il se poussa subrepticement vers la gauche jusqu'à ce que son épaule touche la sienne. LeBeau ne sembla même pas remarquer, occupé qu'il était à regarder fixement Carter avec un soupçon de désespoir, mais cessa progressivement de trembler sous sa couverture.

La conversation continua jusqu'à une heure si tardive qu'elle en était matinale, et Newkirk finit par s'endormir. Ce fut Kinch qui les réveilla avant de descendre au poste de radio, avec un sourire que sa moustache cachait à moitié mais qui faisait briller ses yeux.

Newkirk faillit se justifier en disant que c'était la faute de l'éléphant de Carter, mais décida de se taire. _Après tout_, pensa-t-il en remontant dans sa couchette pour profiter des quelques minutes de nuit qui lui restaient, _quand un ami se confie, la moindre des choses est de garder ses confidences pour soi_.

En dépit de leurs différences et peut-être aussi du bon sens, il aimait bien Carter. À la nuance près que maintenant, il se fichait bien de savoir pourquoi.

FIN

* * *

_Note_: Carter mentionne dans Nom de code: Presse-Purée (Drums Along the Düsseldorf, épisode 30 de la saison 3) qu'il est d'origine Sioux (son nom indien c'est Petit Daim Agile Qui Traverse la Grande Forêt - merci, Chrichri457 !). Du coup j'ai un peu extrapolé. D'où ses grands-parents qui ont dû faire leurs valises plus d'une fois.

J'espère que je ne suis pas trop rouillée, et que vous avez passé un bon moment ! :o]


End file.
